


Сослагательное наклонение

by nikirik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Больше всего Джону хотелось сейчас забиться в безопасный угол и подремать часов этак двенадцать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сослагательное наклонение

Жемчужины фонарей едва налились серым светом, темно-желтое небо города нависло, как полог странствующего цирка.   
Джон ощущал себя акробатом, страховка которого давно приказала долго жить.   
Шерлок с отсутствующим видом глядел вокруг, вряд ли что либо замечая.  
Кончено дело, иссяк очередной наркотик.  
Джон почувствовал, как боль спускается от ключиц вниз к желудку и сворачивает его узлом.  
Его выворачивало пустотой, он сутки не ел, двое не спал.  
Шерлоку все было нипочем, как обычно.  
Просить о помощи или хотя бы о сочувствии было немыслимо.   
Хотя больше всего Джону хотелось сейчас забиться в безопасный угол и подремать часов этак двенадцать.  
Он мог бы свернуться, как гусеница, в кольцо и забить на происходящее вовне.  
Тем более, что его жизнь и благосостояние не сильно заботили единственного в мире консультирующего сыщика.  
Если бы та пуля встретилась с телом доктора, вызвало бы это хотя бы рябь эмоций на лице сыщика?  
Джон сомневался.  
И над своим трупом он ожидал, скорее ,упреков, чем сожалений.  
"К черту," сквозь дрему решил Ватсон. "Хорош унижаться."   
В больнице он мог бы занять достойное своего опыта место, мог бы переселиться к Саре,завести многообещающие отношения...  
Его вывернуло сослагательным наклонением.  
-Господи, Ватсон, могли бы сказать, что Вам нездоровится, - недовольно произнес Шерлок, поднимая руку, - возьмем такси до Бейкер-стрит.  
Джон скрючился на обочине.  
-Джон,- рука в перчатке едва дотронулась его плеча, - так плохо?!  
Интонация была такой озабоченной,что Ватсон, несмотря на боль, рассмеялся.  
-Все...хорошо, - вполголоса ответил он, опасаясь, как бы единственный в мире консультирующий детектив не бросился спасть жизнь своего никчемного помощника.   
А ведь он может,подумал Джон. 

И это была последняя радостная мысль перед тем, как впасть в забытье.


End file.
